pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanna
"Niffu Niffu" Hanna 'is the mascot and Manager of the idol unit "Bouquet". She is sweet and appears absent-minded, but she is very professional when it comes to management. Appearance Hanna is a fluffy, pale mint bunny with bright emerald eyes. She has a pink pastel puffy tail, wings, and flower-shapes on top of each ear. Her muzzle is white, and she has a small amount of bright green-teal hair held with a hot pink ribbon. She wears a daisy chain necklace. Personality While Hanna is really nice, she pretends to be a goofy cuddly airhead; when in reality she is actually very calculative and serious, but acts this way so that other managers do now see her as a threat. She does not wish to cause her idols any stress or harm, and is never demanding -- even when her teacher or parental side takes control. Relations 'Bara Himura '''- Originally Hanna only managed her until the unit was formed between the three girls. She is close to Bara and acts like a big sister to her. She is very affectionate, but at the same time she knows when it is best to give Bara some space. At first she actually did not think of Bara very nicely, but they were quick to form a friendship. '''Hyakuun Tachibana - Due to her wild, perky behavior, Hanna is usually being parental towards her to make sure she does not get into trouble, ruin her idol reputation, or get hurt. They often clash because of this, but when Hyakuun realizes that Hanna cares about her, she will usually apologize to her for any grief or trouble she caused. 'Ai Fujioka '- Hanna does not feel close to Ai, as she does not seem to need her as much as the others do. When she is told of how Ai behaves outside of PriPara though, she tends to voice annoyance or scold her; as she is unable to watch her there and help out. History A new Manager out of training, Hanna was highly excited to get started. However, she was unable to find an idol that she felt needed her; as she was looking for someone dependant that she knew she could help out the most. She happened to come across Bara, but did not like her because she assumed she did not take idoling seriously; due to all of the attention she got despite not doing anything. Due to how long it took, Hanna was accused of being a failure. As a result she went into hiding, but Bara searched an entire day looking for her and had managed to find her. They shared their feelings; in that Bara wanted to be noticed for who she was, and not her looks, and how Hanna wanted to be helpful to someone, not helped by someone. With that, the two of them formed a friendship and set out to prove their talents. Quotes Trivia *Like any other rabbit or bunny, Hanna loves Carrots. She can often be found munching on a carrot-cake muffin. Gallery Category:Mascots Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Managers Category:Cute Mascot Category:Mature Mascot Category:Girls Category:Chrismh